nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thinkerton Agency
"Let's give it a big Think!" - Agency motto, printed above the front door Description The Thinkerton agency is a moderately sized building located in the Arcane district of the Chelaxian city of Abrogail. Bearing somewhat gaudy signs and only somewhat intimidating looking guards, the Agency proudly advertises itself as a haven for inquisitive types, explorers, and those with questions they just can't find the answer to. Behind the front doors (Embossed with symbols of a man deep in thought) lies a bustling network of men and women working together to answer the who, what, when, and why's of the world. All sorts of information is collected here and stored in the massive book repository, and then categorized by the few brave souls willing to endure such tediousness. The employees of the Agency vary wildly, with members of many different races being immediately evident. The Agency hires itself out as both as research tool and as a detective agency. If there's a mystery that needs solving, the agents inside can be counted on to give it their best. Though most are not particularly skilled, they're still far and above the average layman when it comes to matters of knowledge. Not only that, but the Agency is one of the few places in Abrogail that proudly houses an observation dome to observe the night sky with, but also a magical repository for storing items of magical nature that becomes found in the course of any agents' work. Goals The Thinkertons seek to answer any and all questions put forth to them - well, mostly any. The agency abhors someone asking for answers to more insidious things, and as such agents are forbidden from accepting any request to look into matters of Necromancy without express approval. Additionally, the detectives are not meant to be someone's personal stalker army, and as such any requests to look into a person's personal life are automatically rejected. The only exception to this is if it's a missing person case! Otherwise, the Agency functions primarily as both a repository for knowledge and as a way to gather the information known in the world. Unlike a passive library, Agents themselves will venture into the known world to gather and return information - usually far too much it. As such, all sorts of magical and divine experiments are permitted within the Agency's walls. While the mundane members of the Agency naturally have little inclination towards such matters, the organization has an open door policy towards any of such an experimental nature. History The Thinkerton Agency was first constructed on the 27th of Kuthona, 4720 AR. It was established by the elf known as Galandrian Zukhash, a man who has dedicated his life towards the pursuit of knowledge. To this end, he personally funded the construction of the Agency as well as the initial hiring of Agents. He has personally contributed a great stock of knowledge to the organization thanks to his worldly travels. He continues to reside in the Agency today, making use of the stores of knowledge within to continue writing his personal guide to global travel. The Agency's history might be short, but it will surely grow into something far greater with time. All knowledge must first be thought of somewhere, after all. Structure The Agency is led by the current Big Thinker, or Chief in company that believes such a title is silly. Past the initial Chief, Galandrian, future Chiefs will be selected from the most experienced Agents available. Chiefs are to be selected by the current Big Thinker ahead of time, so that people know who should be in charge once the current Chief steps down. These appointees are known as Deputies, and there is only one at a time. Any more, and there might be some sort of fierce competition for the next Big Thinker! Otherwise, the Agency follows a very freeform, chaotic structure. While there is some method to the inner madness, most Agents are expected to use their own initiative when it comes to getting jobs and collecting information. There are no mandated quotas for books to write or things to collect, but each Agent is expected to contribute their fair share to the organization's collective knowledge. Aside from the Agents are the guards, who have the sacred duty of guarding both the information stored in the repositories but also actually keeping the Agents safe while they work inside the building. Fortunately, it is exceedingly unlikely that anyone would actually attack the Agency, but it is at least known that certain other organizations may detest such a collection of books. Membership The Agency typically attracts the more intellectual members of society to its ranks. Most commonly, the Experts of society are recruited to work as Agents, although Warriors are also hired in order to work as guards for the organization. Investigators, Alchemists, Wizards, and Arcanists are also commonly headhunted for the Agency, as their sets of skills are very well suited for the Agency's needs. Notable Members Galandrian Zukhash - Big Thinker (Leader) Category:Organization